This invention relates to an automatic focussing apparatus which may be conveniently used in an continuous photographing operation, as with a motor driven still camera or cine camera.
A variety of automatic focussing apparatuses have been proposed, and some of them are in actual use. The conventional apparatus takes a relatively long time to perform the focussing operation, and once a focussed position is determined, such position is maintained until the focussing operation is performed for the next time. This prevented their use in applications such as cine camera where the distance to an object photographed varies from time to time during the photographing process.